


Worth

by Madelite



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Richard Poole Lives, Anxiety, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Richard Poole centric, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelite/pseuds/Madelite
Summary: Camille was wrong.Richard doesn't think he's better than others.





	1. Chapter 1

Richard was drunk. This was a rare occasion; even when he came celebrating with his team, it was uncommon for the inspector to drink anything other than tea.

Camille couldn't say she was completely surprised however. It had been a very trying week due to a very complicated murder.

"Camille! What are you doing here?"

She raised her eyebrows. Richard really couldn't hold his liquor it seemed.

"You're the detective sir, can't you figure it out?"

"We're off-duty, no need to call me sir."

"As you say, Richard."

She smiled, it was nice to see he was warming up to his colleagues as friends (not that he would ever admit it).

"You know Camille, you were wrong."

"About what? And where did this come from?"

She swore, if he thought this was a moment to nitpick...

"During our first investigation together. You said you knew my type. That I thought I was better than you."

She'd almost forgotten about that. They'd been clashing due to their strong personalities and she'd felt he was being arrogant.

Of course she realised now that he wasn't arrogant so much as awkward, but she hadn't known he still remembered. He had a habit of letting insults bounce off of him. 

"I am not better than you. Or anyone really. So you were wrong. I don't think I'm better than anyone. I know I'm worse."

Saying so, he went off in search of another drink, leaving Camille frozen.

She knew Richard didn't have cordial relations with pretty much anyone before Saint Marie, but seeing him be so blunt about his self deprecation...

He was a rather broken man, she knew. She'd just never before realized the extent of it. He was very good at pretending to be fine and she cursed herself for believing it.

But what could she do?


	2. Chapter 2

Fidel had left his wallet at the station. When he went to get it, he expected to see the inspector, who had elected to stay behind and work overtime.

What he did not expect was to hear Richard cursing at the top of his lungs.

"Goddamn it all to hell, a person has died, a murderer is on the loose and you're too damn stupid to figure it it! Fuck..."

He had never heard the man speak with such venom before, no matter what mistakes his colleagues made. He knew the DI was frustrated by the case, but he was always so collected..

As he went around to the back, where the inspector was, he saw the man flicking on a lighter.

"Sir? Everything alright?"

Poole started and dropped the ligher.

"Fidel! I thought you'd gone home."

"Forgot my wallet sir. I didn't know you smoked."

Richard looked confused for a second before he answered.

"Oh-oh yes! It's a dreadful habit I know, but sometimes I can't help it."

"If you want sir, I don't mind staying back and helping you."

Truth be told, he'd been looking forward to spending time with his wife, but there was something about Richard's demeanor. He couldn't leave his friend alone and he knew she would understand.

"No it's quite alright. I'm heading home now actually."

"Alright sir. Take care."

It was only as Fidel was leaving that he realised something odd. Richard had a lighter but no cigarettes.


End file.
